


I Dare You To

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Compulsion, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dare, Drabble Sequence, I promise, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Top Draco Malfoy, but it's light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Draco is hit with a mild compulsion spell. Albus takes full advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapricornBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, CapricornBookworm! Your birthday kind of snuck up on me, but I really wanted to write you a little something, especially after your lovely birthday art for me! I know you share my love for this pairing, and I've been wanting to play around with a drabble fic. Not sure I 100% nailed it, but I hope you enjoy it all the same, and I hope you have a wonderful birthday! <3
> 
> Thanks to capitu and carpemermaid for giving this one a once-over!

"I dare you to..."

"Albus, this is highly inappropriate."

Draco sounds furious, and a frisson of lust shoots down my spine. I can see his hand twitch towards his wand, and I wonder if he'll hex me. Merlin, how fucked up is it that the possibility is making my cock start to harden in my jeans?

"Come on, Dra—Mr Malfoy. It was an accident."

"Oh, well in that case, it's _fine._ "

"I was practising. I didn't know you were there!"

"That's no reason to continue—"

"Well, just because it was an accident, doesn't mean I can't take advantage now."

***

It really was an accident. 

I was practising a spell that Sofia Zabini told me about the other night. If cast correctly, it allegedly compels somebody to do whatever you dare them to, within certain limitations, of course. I planned to use it on Scorpius when he got back, in order to get him to finally ask Alice Longbottom out.

I didn't expect Draco to come home so soon. I certainly didn't expect him to step in the pathway of my errant practise spell.

I know I should remove the spell, but the power is intoxicating. I'm a Slytherin afterall. 

***

"Thank you for the tea."

There's a vein pulsing in Draco's forehead, but the tea is perfect.

"You've had your fun, now remove the spell."

Merlin, he looks good, all restrained power and fury hiding under a thin veneer of control. I know I'm playing a dangerous game, but having him under my command is too good for me to pass up.

"You could always _make_ me, you know." My mind fills with the many delicious ways he could convince me to reverse the spell.

"I'm not the one with the power here."

I smile at him. "No, you're not."

***

Draco's breathing hard by the time he's finished climbing down from the tree behind the Manor. His deep breaths and glistening skin make me think of other activities.

"What next?" He tries to sound wearily accepting, but I can hear the thread of excitement underneath. This is the most fun he's had in ages. For me, too.

I look around, trying to think of another task.

"I dare you to jump in the pond."

"And ruin my clothes?"

I shrug, pretending nonchalance. "Go naked then."

His eyes flash as he strips off his shirt and walks boldly towards to pond.

***

A dripping wet Draco Malfoy might just be the death of me.

My cock _throbs_ as I stare, taking in his body as he casts a drying spell.

My eyes wander down his chest towards his groin. His cock is large, thick, and...hard. Oh fuck, he's hard. Which is impressive, considering he just took a bath in a freezing cold lake. I wonder what it is that's got him so keyed up. Whether it's the adrenaline, or the orders...or me.

He begins to move, and I look up and catch his dark eyes as he stalks towards me.

***

He wants to touch me, I can tell. I can read it in the way his eyes trace over my skin, in the way his body leans towards mine. But he won't. I know he won't lay a hand on me unless I ask him to. Unless I command him to.

"I dare you to..."

He looms over me, breath hot on my cheek. I can barely think.

"What is it, Albus?" he purrs. "What do you want me to do. What do you want to _make_ me do?"

I take a shuddering breath. "I dare you to kiss me."

***

Draco raises his eyebrows. He was probably expecting something a bit more explicit. But right now, what I want is to feel his lips against mine.

His mouth pulls into a small smile, before he leans down and presses his mouth against mine. Draco's lips are smooth and cool, and my mouth opens on a moan as I beg shamelessly for more.

He gives it to me, slipping his hands into my hair and tilting my head as he slides his tongue into my mouth. It's pure bliss.

Eventually, Draco relents. "Is that all you want me to do, Albus?"

***

No, that's not all I want from him. Not tonight, not ever.

"If you want something," Draco murmurs, "you're going to have to ask for it."

Salazar, I'm so turned on I can hardly speak. We're standing next to the large tree I had him climb earlier, and all I can think of is Draco pressing me up against the rough bark. 

"You know what I want."

"I'm not sure I do. You're just full of surprises tonight." He crosses his arms and leans negligently against the tree trunk, his expression full of challenge.

I swallow loudly. It's my move.

***

"Oh— _fuck_."

My hands scramble uselessly against the tree as Draco thrusts inside of me over and over.

"Is this what you wanted?" Draco breathes in my ear. "My cock in your arse."

I nod. He feels just as good as I knew he would, his prick brushing against my prostate and making me see stars.

"Faster," I beg.

"Hmm, I'm not sure about that."

"I _dare_ you to fuck me faster. Harder."

I can feel his cock twitch inside me at my command. He moans, and then he's obeying, fucking me almost brutally until I come against the bark.

***

"You liked that, didn't you?"

We're lying together in his big bed, curled up under silken sheets.

"I always enjoy fucking you, Albus."

I smile at his obvious deflection. "No, but I mean, you really liked it. Following my orders. Being forced to do what I said."

A long silence. "It was...not unpleasant."

I turn over and drape myself over his chest, staring into his eyes. "Well _I_ really liked it. I loved seeing you like that, under my control. It was hot."

Draco smirks. "What happened to the boy who likes being controlled?"

"Well I guess I'm...flexible."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
